Many types of business jet aircraft include seats whose seat portion can be extended so that the vertical back support cushion can be placed next to the horizontal seat cushion to enable the seat to act as a bed. Typically, the horizontal portion of the seat frame has an extendible frame portion that is attached to the stationary frame by rollers and thus can be slid into an extended position to extend the depth of the horizontal portion to accommodate the vertical portion of the seat.
One problem that is present in existing extendable seats, or divans, is that they employ a flat-tracking platform. That is, the extendable portion of the seat frame is flat. This configuration is optimal when the seat is used in the bed mode as described above because the extended portion and the stationary horizontal portion of the seat frame will be substantially even and thus the horizontal seat cushion and vertical seat cushion can lie substantially even. However, because the horizontal portion of the seat is flat, the seat is somewhat uncomfortable to a passenger when it is being used in the seat configuration. Ideally, the horizontal portion of the seat should be pitched at a slight angle so that the seat cushion is slightly angled, thus providing a more secure and comfortable seat for the passenger.
Accordingly, a need exists for an extendable seat assembly which can be comfortably used as a seat or a bed.